1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade for a mixing device, where the blade is arranged on a substantially horizontal rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing devices are used within a number of fields for mixing two or more different substances, such as particles or liquids or a combination of these, to a desired degree of homogeneity. The different substances are supplied in amounts which are metered to a specified degree. Such substances may be two or more liquids to be mixed, two or more particles, or particles to be added and mixed with liquids. The substances to be mixed have greater or smaller differences in nature and condition.
Such mixing devices are also used for drying or freezing particles either as separate processes or as part of a mixing process.
Mixing devices of this type normally operate with blades or shovels secured to two parallel rotors, rotating in opposite directions. The shape and arrangement of the blades causes the substances to be mixed to be thrown upwards so as to be mixed and simultaneously transported forward in the mixing device. It is important that the so-called casting curvature of the blades (that is, the upper boundary of the path followed by substances thrown upwards by the blades) is optimized to achieve the best possible mixing together with the desired forward transportation.
Flat blades arranged in different positions along the rotor axis are well known; and there have long been attempts made to change the angle of the blades in relation to the rotor axis and other parameters such as the rotation rate, the length of the blades, etc. to optimize the mixing process.